deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Widowmaker
Widowmaker is an assassin from the first-person shooter video game, Overwatch. She previously fought Black Widow in the 106th episode of Death Battle, Black Widow VS Widowmaker. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Widow VS Widowmaker '(Completed, Fanon version) * 'Deadshot Vs. Widowmaker (Completed) * Widowmaker vs Ladybug (RoadRollerDio) * Locus vs Widowmaker (Completed) * Mordecai vs Widowmaker (Completed) * Nico Robin Vs Widowmaker * Widowmaker vs Nova Terra (Completed) * Widowmaker vs Sinon * The Sniper vs Widowmaker (Completed) * Spider-Man vs Widowmaker (Completed) * The Spy Vs Widowmaker (Completed) * Yoko Littner VS Widowmaker Battle Royale * Ana vs. The Sniper vs. Widowmaker * Sniper Battle Royal Team Battle * RED Team vs Overwatch (Organization) *Vi and Caitlyn vs Doomfist and Widowmaker Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo (Call of Duty) * Black Spider (DC Comics) * Caitlyn (LOL) (LOL) * Domino (Marvel Comics) * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) * Linda-058 (Halo) * Legion (Mass Effect) * Quiet (Metal Gear V: The Phantom Pain) * Seras Victoria (Hellsing) * Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear) * Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) * Yelena Belova Marvel Comics) * Zer0 (Borderlands) History Widowmaker's real name is Amélie Lacroix and she was married to an Overwatch member called Gérard Lacroix, who led operations against the terrorist group known as Talon. The group tried many times to kill Gérard but were unsuccessful. They then decided to kidnap Amélie and subjected her to a brainwashing program that transformed her into a killer. Amélie killed Gérard and was later returned to Talon so that the process of turning her into a living weapon could be complete. Once it was done, she became an unfeeling and merciless Talon agent, and her name was changed to Widowmaker. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Amelie Lacroix *Height: 5'9" | 175 cm *Weight: N/A *Age: 33 *Nationality: French *Widowed by Gerard Lacroix *Current Talon assassin *Classically trained ballerina Arsenal *Widow's Kiss **Scope Mode (Sniper rifle form) ***Rate of fire: 2 RPS ***4 shot power levels **Automatic Mode (Submachine gun form) ***Rate of fire: 10 RPS ***Max range: 131 ft | 40 m *Grappling Hook **Max range: 65 ft | 20 m *Venom Mine *Infra-Sight Feats *Survived a shot to the head *Kept pace with Tracer's Blinks *Took a hit from Doomfist 's gauntlet *Shot Ana's eye through her scope *Knocked a man out with 1 punch *Defeated Tracer, Tekhartha Mondatta, Ana Amari Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: Amélie Lacroix *Alias: Widowmaker *Age: 33 *Height: 5'9" *Weight: 117 lbs *Occupation: Assassin, Talon Agent *Former Ballerina Dancer *Brainwashed into murdering her husband; then becoming a terrorist *Owns Chateau Guillard: an island and the mansion on it (inherited from her ancestors). Powers and Abilities *Expert Markswoman *Proficient Acrobat *Superhuman Stamina **Can fight Tracer and take out guards at the same time without tiring *Incapable of feeling emotion Weapons and Equipment *Widow's Kiss **Sniper mode for long range **Assault mode for a medium-close range. *Grappling Hook **Useful for grappling to higher ground. **Can be used to strangle people. *Venom Mine **When an opponent is in range, it explodes releasing poison gas. *Infra-Sight **Her recon visor allows her to see the heat signatures of her enemies, even through walls Feats *Dodged shots from Tracer's pulse pistols and automatic fire from her own Widow's Kiss *Tanked a punch from Doomsfist's gauntlet, which is said to be able to level a skyscraper *Got the better of Winston by sending him through a window *Shot Ana, one of the greatest snipers in the world, through the eye. *Took out several armed guards at once. *Incapacitated Tracer by kicking her against a wall. *Landed a headshot on Takehara Mondatta in mid-air from several dozen meters away Flaws *Not very powerful at close range *Venom Mine can be destroyed or disarmed easily *Can be extremely overconfident *Can be distracted with another target *Rather sadistic Gallery Widowmaker_portrait.png|Widowmaker's Portrait Trivia *Every Christmas, Widowmaker visits the grave of her husband, implying that she retained some of her former self. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:French Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Marksman Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Snipers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants